The Saints
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: AU: The Saints grab a girl when looking for her father. What they don't know is she's going to play a big role in their lives, and one of them may just fall for the southern bell.
1. Chapter 1

The Saints

Chapter 1

Daryl slowly crept through the farm house. He was looking for Hershel Greene, not many people knew, but he was running an illegal drug ring. His own daughters didn't even know about it. Daryl was there, without Connor, he was waiting in the car. They didn't think it was going to be that difficult to take out one man pushing seventy three, so Connor had told his younger twin to handle it. With his gun ready to fire, he walked into the kitchen, and realized he'd fucked up. His youngest was standing there, washing dishes. She turned around, hearing him walk in. "Who are you?" she asked, eyeing his gun slowly.

Daryl panicked; he wasn't sure what to do. He grabbed her and pulled her through the house kicking and screaming. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Connor demanded as they walked outside and he jumped into the back seat with the girl.

"Just fucking drive the car," Daryl growled, holding her down as she swore at them.

"Fucking idiot," Connor mumbled, slamming his foot down on the gas and peeling away from the house, sending gravel flying. "What the fuck do you plan to do with her?"

"How the fuck should I know? I panicked!" Daryl grunted as she caught him with a good right hook. The girl had an arm on her. "Knock it off or I'm gonna tie you up," he warned her. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Are you those two Irish guys?" she asked. "The ones that have been killing people?"

Conner looked back at them. "She knows who we are."

"Of course she fucking knows who we are; we've been all over the news." Daryl rubbed his face. It was not supposed to go down like this. Conner drove them back into the city and back to their apartment. Daryl looked at the girl. "Are you gonna behave or do I need to knock you out?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll behave."

Daryl nodded and climbed out of the car, pulling her out behind him. He and Connor led her up the stairs to their apartment and sat her down on the couch. Connor rubbed his face, pacing as he looked at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Beth."

He nodded his head. "Well Beth, where is your dad?"

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Why?"

"Because he's a bad man, and if know who we are, then you know what we do to bad men." Connor put his gun on the table. "So, where is he?"

Beth shrugged. "He went on a business trip to Knoxville." She crossed her arms and sat back, crossing one leg over the other.

Connor sighed and looked at Daryl. "What do we do now?" Daryl asked.

"We could kill her."

Daryl shook his head. "We kill bad people, she's innocent. You know that." He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Let's just keep her for a while."

Connor swore under his breath. "Just order some fucking pizzas."

…

Beth sighed and looked around the apartment. Daryl and Connor were out doing whatever they did. They'd locked her into the apartment and handcuffed her to the table she was sitting at so she wouldn't get away. She'd been here for a week now. She hadn't wanted to believe what they said about her dad, but they'd showed her proof of the drug deals. She couldn't deny it anymore. She sighed and picked up the now cold pizza and took a bite. That's what they lived on she found out, pizza and beer and yet they were both so fit, and those Irish accents were sexy as hell.

She looked up when she heard someone at the door, it sounded like they were back. At least, she thought they were back until the door was kicked in and two men with guns walked in. "There she is," one of them said, walking over to her. Beth froze, watching them as they walked over. "She's cuffed to the chair."

"Who are you?" she asked, watching as the other man walked over.

"Associates of your father's, we've been ordered by our boss to kill you so you don't talk." He kicked out the leg of the chair the cuff was attacked to, splintering the wood. Beth screamed as she crashed to the floor. They quickly picked her up and were dragging her out when Connor and Daryl showed back up.

"I suggest you let the girl go," Daryl demanded, pointing his gun at the man holding her.

"Not a chance, Irish prick." Shots were fired and Beth was thrown roughly to the floor. She kept low but turned to watch. Connor and Daryl both took a bullet, but they gave as good as they got. The man who'd kicked the door in lay dying on the floor. The other one was bleeding from more than one place.

Daryl and Connor put him on his knees and walked behind him, putting their guns to the back of his head. In perfect synchronization they spoke. "And shepherds we shall be, for Thee my Lord for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Filli Spiritus Sancti." They both pulled their triggers and the man dropped to the floor.

Daryl walked over to her while Connor started to run around the apartment, grabbing things and throwing them into bags. "Are you okay?" Daryl asked, releasing the handcuff from her wrists.

"I am, but you're not." She looked at the bullet wound on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." He helped her up and led her down to the car, Connor behind him. Beth climbed into the back while they got in the front. Connor sped away. "Who were they?" Daryl asked.

They said they were associates of my dad's. They were supposed to kill me." She leaned forward on the seat and looked at Connor's right shoulder, the one he'd been shot on. "Can you get your shirt off?" she asked. They both turned and gave her a strange look. "I helped out at the clinic; I know how to patch up bodies." The boys shrugged and Daryl helped Connor get his shirt off. Beth frowned looking at the bullet wound. "Pull over up here, at that store." Conner did as she asked. "I need some money." Daryl pulled out a few larger bills and handed them to her. "Wait here."

She climbed out of the car and hurried inside, double checking to make sure she didn't have any blood on her. She quickly found everything she would need, a first aid kit, a sewing kit, bandages, extra antiseptic, she also grabbed alcohol, water, and some food, she didn't know where they were going. She quickly paid for everything, ignoring the look the cashier gave her. She hurried back to the car and jumped back into the backseat. "Okay, drive." She pulled out the first aid kit and pulled out the tweezers, ripping the package open with her teeth. "This is probably going to hurt," she warned Connor.

"S'alright little girl, do what you need to." Beth nodded her head and wedged herself between the seats as good as she could to get the best look at his shoulder. She carefully used the tweezers to pull the bullet out, being as gentle as she could. She dropped the bullet into the ash tray and put the tweezers back. She ripped her shirt off and split it into a few pieces. She grabbed the antiseptic and alcohol. She handed the latter to Daryl who opened it and gave his brother a drink before Beth poured the medication onto the wound. He groaned and tensed up.

"Sorry," she muttered, pressing a piece of her shirt against it. She didn't give any thought to the fact that she was just wearing her bra with two men who had kidnapped her. "I have to sew it up, so keep the car as steady as you can." She threaded the needle and slowly started to sew up the wound, keeping her hand as steady as she could. Daryl watched her intently as Connor drove, still sipping on the vodka she'd gotten. Once Beth had him all bandaged up, she put the needle and thread away and tapped a bandage over the wound. "There," she said, sitting back and grabbing the vodka, taking a drink. "You should be okay for a few hours. It wasn't deep so you won't bleed out." She handed the vodka back and looked at Daryl. "Your turn."

Daryl shook his head. "We're almost there, he pulled his coat off and handed it to her. "Cover up."

Beth did as she said and pulled his coat on, packing up everything she'd gotten before they pulled up to a small house out in the country. Daryl helped her out of the car and led her inside. Beth laid out all of her supplies on the table. "I'm going out, I'll be back," Connor said, getting a new shirt from the bag. "Beth, write down your sizes." Beth blushed a little but did as he told her and handed the paper back. He kissed Daryl before walking out.

She turned and looked at Daryl. "Let's get you patched up." Daryl nodded and walked over. Beth helped him get her shirt off, unable to shake the blush as so much skin was exposed. He sat on the edge of the table as she picked up the tweezers. She carefully pulled the bullet out and dropped it onto the table. Carefully she poured the medicine onto his shoulder. He hissed, his head falling back on his head as the pain set in. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping away the excess and pushing part of her shirt against it.

Beth shrugged out of his coat, the long sleeves just getting in the way. She needed her hands free. She picked up the needled and re-threaded it before gently putting a hand on his chest. She couldn't get rid of the fucking blush as he tipped his head back and looked down at her with those intense blue eyes. She bit her lip and slowly started to stitch him up. "You're good at this," he said softly, watching her work.

Beth shrugged a little. "I'm used to working on animals, but it's the same basic concept." She looked up at him as she tied off the thread. She licked her lips, noticing the way he stared at her. She shook her head and tore her eyes away from his, grabbing the bandages and tying them in place. She jumped feeling his hands on her waist, slowly moving up her sides. She looked back up at him.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked, his hands on her sides.

"What?"

"When Connor stopped at the store. You could have ran, why didn't you?" he asked.

Beth shook her head. She hadn't thought about it. "I just…it didn't cross my mind. You two were hurt…you needed my help." She looked down, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't very good at this kidnapped thing. "Thank you, by the way, for saving me."

Daryl tipped her head up, staring down at her with those blue diamond eyes. "You're a good person," he told her. Beth stared at him. Something was happening to her. She licked her lips again, watching his eyes flash to them. He started to lean in and Beth was more than okay with that. Psychologists would call is Stockholm syndrome, but when his lips touched hers, she didn't care. She moaned softly against his lips, her hands running up to his hair. He stood up and walked over to a chair, pulling her with him, kissing her as he sat down and pulled her over him so she was straddling his hips.

His hands ran up her bare sides, over the cups of her bra, giving her breasts a light squeeze before they ran around to her back, deftly undoing the clasp. Beth let the bra fall from her arms and Daryl tossed it onto the table. They broke away, needing air. She rested her forehead against his as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. Beth moaned, her hips rocking against his as he teased her nipples into hard peaks, pinching them lightly. His eyes flashed up to hers. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

Beth nodded her head quickly. "Please," she begged, rolling her hips against him. She could feel him getting hard in his jeans. He licked his lips and slid his hands around her ass, picking her up as he stood. "Daryl, your shoulder." He shouldn't be carrying her.

"Is fine," he told her as he carried her into the next room and laid her out on the couch. Beth bit her lip, staring up at him as he looked down at her. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered, kneeling between her legs. Beth put one on the back of the couch, the other going to the floor as he rested himself in the cradle of her hips. He kissed her again, his hands going to her jeans. Beth arched her hips off the couch so he could pull them down, running her fingers through his hair.

She knew what she was doing was crazy. This man she was about to have sex with had kidnaped her, taken her away from her dad. But, he'd also saved her life and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She gasped, her hips arching when she felt his hard cock press against her. She hadn't even realized he'd kicked off his jeans. She looked up at him, her hands tangled in his hair, both panting and starting to sweat as they stared at each other.

"Last chance," he warned her.

She shook her head, running one hand down between them, stroking him, guiding him to her. "I want you." He groaned, his eyes snapping shut as she eased him into her body. Beth closed her eyes, let her head fall back as he filled and stretched her. He started a slow rhythm, giving them both a chance to adjust to the sensations. Beth's nails bit into his back as he rocked against her, his hard cock filling her pussy so nicely.

"You're heaven," he whispered to her, his accent thicker with the intense sensations running through him. Beth wrapped her legs around him, moaning as he slammed deep into her. She got lost in the feeling of him filling her again and again. When she felt her orgasm rip through her, her back arched off the couch, her nails drew blood, her voice caught in her throat, and stars danced in front of her eyes. Daryl fell on top of her, both of them sweaty and gasping for air. Beth ran her fingers through his hair as the air cooled them.

He quickly grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch when they heard Connor walk back in. He looked at them on the couch. "Well alright then," Connor said with a smirk, looking at them. "How long as this been going on?"

Beth blushed and buried her head in Daryl's chest, embarrassed. "Since you left?" Daryl smirked a bit at his brother.

Connor nodded his head. "Well, I hope you two had fun." He took the bags to the kitchen and put them down. "Clothes, food, and guns."

Daryl slowly eased himself off of Beth, making sure to keep her covered. He pulled his jeans back on and walked over to the table. Beth wrapped the blanket around herself and followed him, padding barefoot to the kitchen. "Thanks," she said, taking the clothes Connor handed her. "I'm just gonna go put these on."

Daryl smirked watching her walk off. Connor looked at him. "What?"

"You're going to make things complicated," Connor warned him.

Daryl sighed and nodded his head. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

The Saints  
Chapter 2

Beth groaned as she rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head and burrowing deeper into them. It was nice to have a somewhat comfortable bed for a change. The bed she'd been sleeping on in the MacManus' apartment hadn't been all the comfortable, especially since she'd had a wrist cuffed to it all night. Connor and Daryl seemed to think it was alright for her to roam the house free since she hadn't tried to run from them. They weren't the only ones surprised by her behavior.

She rubbed his eyes and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. What the hell was happening to her? Knowing she wasn't going to go back to sleep she tossed the blankets back and pulled on the jeans Connor had brought her the day before. She slipped her feet into her socks and boots before walking out to the kitchen. She sighed when she was only met with silence. It sounded like the boys were still asleep. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. She walked over to the fridge to see what kind of food Connor had brought back. She was praying there was more than cold pizza and beer in the fridge.

She smiled when she found eggs and some bacon. She pulled them out and searched around for a couple of pans to fry them in. She found some, but they looked like they hadn't been washed in a few months. She sighed and filled the sink, washing the dishes before she could use them. While she washed dishes and let the pans heat up, looking for some seasoning and bread she thought about what had happened the night before.

She still couldn't believe she'd slept with Daryl. She had to be crazy. They had kidnapped her for crying out loud. Who the hell willingly slept with their kidnappers, and enjoyed it? She shook her head, putting some bacon in the pan. There had to be something wrong with her. As far as she was concerned, the only reason that had happened was because of the adrenaline going through them. She'd almost been killed and they had saved her life. That was the only reason. She tried to reason with herself that if Daryl had been the one who'd left, and Connor the one who stayed, she would have slept with him instead.

She tried to tell herself that, but she knew it wasn't true. She wasn't attracted to Connor the way she was to Daryl. "What the hell am I saying?" she complained to herself. She shouldn't be attracted to either of them. They were murderers. She'd seen them kill people. She made a promise to herself right then and there; she was not going to sleep with Daryl again, ever. She couldn't let that happen. She needed to get away from them. She needed to get back home to her daddy and her sister. They were probably worried sick. She doubted Connor or Daryl had actually called to tell them where she was or who she was with.

Then again, those men said they'd known her father and they had known where she was, who she was with. So maybe her dad did too. She sighed and moved the bacon to a plate, putting more in the pan as she cracked a few eggs into the other pan and put some toast on a back burner turned on low. There was no toast, so she had to make do with what she had available.

"Something smells good," Connor muttered, walking into the kitchen, scratching his head. He sat at the table and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, lighting one before looking at her. "You sleep okay?" he asked.

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah, thanks." She blushed a little and looked away. For being cold blooded killers and kidnappers, they sure as hell didn't act like it. They'd been nothing but nice to her since Daryl had taken her from her house. That had to be part of it too. They didn't act like kidnappers, so she didn't think of them as kidnappers. "Is Daryl awake yet? Breakfast is almost ready."

"He's taking a shower." Beth nodded her head and refused to look at him as he cracked open a beer that had been left out overnight. "You want to tell me what happened last night?" he asked.

Beth glanced at him. She wasn't stupid; she knew what he was talking about. "Last night was a mistake." She shook her head, moving more bacon from the pan to the plate before putting more in the pain. "It shouldn't have happened, and it's not going to happen again." She didn't know if she was saying that for Connor, or herself. "When are you going to let me go home?" she asked. She needed to get the topic off of sleeping with Daryl. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about how good it had felt, and how badly she wanted to do it again.

Connor sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know darlin'," he answered. "Things are a bit more complicated now." He put his cigarette out and looked at her. This time, Beth met his eyes. "Someone tried to kill you yesterday, wouldn't feel right lettin' you go without knowin' you're safe."

Beth sighed, but she didn't press the matter as Daryl walked into the room. She wanted to tell him that she would be safe if they hadn't taken her in the first place, but she let the matter drop. She put all of the food on the table, taking note of the silence that stretched out between the three of them, getting more and more awkward by the minute. No one said anything as they ate and Beth wouldn't look at Daryl, she couldn't, she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to look away and then she'd break the promise to herself.

"Boys, you're causing trouble again." They looked up at an older man and a redheaded woman walked into the house. The man smirked and held out his arms. "Miss me?"

The boys both smiled and got up, hugging both of them. "And who is this adorable little thing?" the woman asked, looking over at Beth.

"Beth Greene, it's a long story." Daryl looked over at Beth. "This is Paul Smecker and Eunice Bloom, they're friends," he assured her.

"We actually know who she is, why she's with you, well we got a pretty good idea." Smecker sat down at the table, Bloom beside him. "That's why we're here."

"We did some digging around for you boys." Bloom sighed and pulled out a file. "Her father was working of the Italians and the Russians, but neither side knew that. Well, when they found out, they decided he needed to go. They killed him." She put a picture of Beth's father on the table and she stared horrified as the decapitated head. She covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"They didn't just kill Hershel, they killed her sister too. That's why they came after her. They want to make sure that no one can talk, ever." Smecker sighed and put a piece of paper over the photo and Beth was grateful, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of the carnage. "Both families have put a price on her head, half a million to whoever brings her in, dead or alive."

Daryl swore and lit a cigarette. "She doesn't know anything."

Bloom nodded her head. "That's what we figured, but they don't care. As far as they're concerned, she knows something and she needs to be removed from the picture."

Connor ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, we'll look after her." He finished his beer and threw the can into the sink. He shared a look with Daryl. Things were about to get a whole lot worse for them, and they both knew it. They also knew it was their fault she was in this mess in the first place. It was their responsibility to make sure she was safe. Daryl rubbed his face and thanked Smecker and Bloom for stopping over with the information before walking them to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saints

Chapter 3

Daryl walked back into the kitchen after showing Smecker and Bloom out. He watched Beth grab a bottle of vodka and a pack of cigarettes before walking past him and sitting on the porch. He rubbed his face as he sat down beside Connor at the table. None of them had much of an appetite anymore as their food went cold. "We did this to her," Daryl muttered, grabbing one of Connor's cigarettes and lighting it. He exhaled slowly, hoping maybe he could exhale all of the guilt he felt. "If I hadn't taken her, she wouldn't be in this situation."

Connor shook his head. "No, she'd be dead, just like her sister." Connor lit his own cigarette and sighed. "By taking her we're able to keep her safe."

Daryl knew his brother was right but it didn't keep him from feeling like an asshole about it. She didn't ask for any of this. What was worse was that he'd slept with her and now she couldn't even look at him. Hell, maybe he deserved to have the family prayer said over his head before Connor pulled the trigger. "She won't even look at me."

Connor nodded as he took another long drag from his cigarette. "Aye, we talked about that this mornin'." He looked at his brother. "She said it was a mistake and it won't happen again."

Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That had been about the reaction he'd been expecting. Yeah, he deserved a bullet to the brain pan. He really couldn't blame her, though; he was a little upset about it. She'd wanted it last night; he'd asked her, made sure. He was a lot of things, but he didn't force himself on women; ever. That got him thinking though. Maybe she'd thought if she'd said no he would have forced her anyways. He swore under his breath and put his cigarette out.

"Daryl, look at me." Connor leaned forward on the table, looking his twin in the eyes. "Nothing can happen between you two, do you understand me?" Daryl rolled his eyes but Connor slapped him on the back of the head. "I'm serious. She doesn't belong in this life, and getting close to her, wanting something to happen between the two of you is only going to get one of you hurt, or worse, killed."

Daryl nodded his head a little and stared at the table. Connor was right. Beth didn't belong in this life. It wasn't a life for anyone, but they'd chosen it and here they were. Constantly trying to avoid the law and stay alive while dealing with the evil that roamed the streets. He rubbed his face and headed to the living room. He wanted to give her some time alone before he went out there. He knew she was going to need it. She'd just found out her family was dead and there was a half of a million dollars on her head, by two extremely dangerous men. Hell, if he'd found that out, he'd be drinking too. Connor turned the television on but Daryl didn't pay much attention. He knew Connor was right, knew nothing could happen between them, but he couldn't get her out of his head. She was stuck there…something was happening, but Daryl didn't want to admit it.

It what hours later before Daryl was able to pull himself out of his own head, thanks to Connor's slap to the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"She's still outside." Connor nodded to the door.

Daryl could see the porch light on and sighed, rubbing his face. "I'll go talk to her." He slowly got up and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch before walking outside. She had to be freezing. He wrapped it around her shoulders, making her jump. "Sorry," he said softly. "Didn't mean to scare you." He sat down beside her and looked at her. "You wanna come inside?" She shook her head slowly and took another drink from the bottle. Daryl noticed that it was nearly empty. She must have been pacing herself throughout the day because she didn't look drunk at all. "Beth, look at me." Slowly she turned her head. "I'm gonna keep you safe, understand."

She shook her head and frowned. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him, her brows drawn tightly together. "My family is dead. Even if you do manage to kill the guys that want me dead, what the hell am I supposed to do?" She paused to finish off the last of the vodka. "And not only that," she added, "but I think I may be falling in love with one of the men who kidnapped me and got me into this fucking situation."

Daryl took the bottle away from her slowly; slightly worried that she was going to hit him with it. He set it behind him on the porch and looked at her. "Beth, you're not fallin' in love with anyone, you're just upset." He tried to reason with her, but she must have been drunker than he thought.

She shook her head and got up, moving too quickly for him to stop her. One minute she was sitting beside him, the next she was straddling his lap. "No, I am. I can't stop thinking about you, can't stop thinking about what we did last night, how good it felt." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to rock her hips against his. "Make me feel good, Daryl. Please?"

Daryl growled, griping her hips and holding her still. Fuck he wanted her, he was already half hard for her. But he didn't take advantage of women. If she thought last night was a mistake then she would really hate herself tomorrow if he let anything happen. "Beth, no," he ground out, pushing her away slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. "You don't really want me." He carried her inside, ignoring Connor's look as he carried her back to the bedroom. She just needed to get some sleep, give the alcohol a chance to get out of her system.

She whined but didn't fight him as he tucked her under the blankets. He sighed and watched her as she closed her eyes, burrowing into the blankets, the alcohol doing what it should and putting her to sleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was in some serious trouble because he knew, as he watched her fall asleep, that whether he and Connor liked it or not, he was already falling for their captive turned charge.

…

Karol Ivanov looked up as Cosimo Russo, the head of the Italian crime family walked into his office. They were supposed to be meeting on good terms, to talk about a mutual problem, but Karol still held his gun close under the desk. He didn't trust the Italians, just as they didn't trust him. "Karol, thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Cosimo greeted, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

Karol nodded his head. "I assumed it would be beneficial on both of our parts if we could come to an understanding." He sat back a little, looking down his nose at the man across from him. "We were both fucked over by that Greene and now his daughter is running around with the Saints."

Cosimo nodded. "I'm aware, I sent men to try and kill her yesterday but the Saint's got there before they could finish the job." He sighed and sat back, crossing one leg over the other, folding his hands in his lap. "I propose a temporary partnership. If we want to get rid of the Saints and shut the girl up, permanently, we're going to need to pull our resources."

Karol nodded his head. "I've been thinking the same thing. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

The Italian smirked and nodded. "I had someone track them down. They're in a little cottage outside of the city." He leaned forward in his seat. "I'm planning on sending a few men out there tomorrow. Can I count on you?"

Karol smirked and stood up, putting his gun on the desk as he walked around to shake Cosimo's hand. "I'll have my men meet yours there. The sooner we shut the bitch up, the better." The deal was struck, now they just had to wait on their men to finish the job, then the mutual parties would go back to hating each other and the war would continue, without the interference of anymore Greenes or Saints.


	4. Chapter 4

The Saints

Chapter 4

Beth groaned and rubbed her head, pulling the blankets over her to shield her sensitive eyes from the light streaming in through the window. She had one of the worst hangovers she'd ever had in her life. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to be sick, her mouth was incredibly dry and she felt like just going back to sleep. It wouldn't be a bad idea. If she went back to sleep she wouldn't have to face Connor and Daryl, especially after she'd made a complete ass out of herself the night before. She couldn't believe she'd hit on Daryl like that, especially after promising herself and Connor that she wasn't going to do that again. She was blaming most of it on the alcohol she'd just about chugged before he'd gotten out there. The rest of the blame went to her traitorous body for being so damn attracted to him.

Rubbing her temples she slowly sat up in bed. When she didn't vomit she took that as a good sign and was hoping a shower would help her feel better. She carefully got up and grabbed her clothes before making her way to the bathroom. She could hear the television going in the living room and assumed the boys were already up. She wasn't planning on facing them at all. She'd take a shower and go back to bed and sleep the hang over off, and hopefully the embarrassment.

Beth stepped into the shower after sheading her clothes. The hot water felt amazing on her skin and did wonders for her hang over. She quickly washed off so she could just lean against the shower wall and let the hot water fall down her skin as she thought about what the hell she was going to do next. Even if Connor and Daryl let her go, she didn't have anything left. Her family was dead; it wasn't like she could go home anymore. On top of that, she had two different mobs that wanted her dead and were willing to pay, a lot of money, to see it happen.

She sighed and turned off the water, wringing her hair out. She was getting ready to step out of the shower and reach for a towel when the curtain was pulled back and she was roughly grabbed and pulled against a hard body. Beth screamed as a gun was pressed against her head and an arm wrapped around her neck. "Shut up, cyka," the rough voice growled, kicking the door open and dragging her out. Beth struggled as he dragged her, naked into the living room. Connor and Daryl were on the couch, being kept there by other men with guns on them.

Connor and Daryl both started to get off the couch when they saw Beth, but were pushed back, guns pressed against their temples. "Don't even think about it boys," an Italian muttered, smirking.

"At least let her put a towel on," Connor growled.

The Italian looked over and Beth felt like she was going to be sick as his eyes swooped up and down her body slowly, taking in every inch. "Why would I cover up a masterpiece like that?" He laughed and snapped his fingers at a few of the men. They forced Daryl and Connor off the couch and into the kitchen. Beth bit her lip, watching them go. She didn't like this. These were obviously the Russians, and the Italians that were looking for her. It appeared that they'd teamed up to take her out, and now, because of her, Connor and Daryl we're in trouble too. A chair was dragged in from the kitchen and she was forced into it, still naked and tied down to it. The Italian who seemed to be running things pulled out his phone.

"We have her and the Saints are under control." Beth glared at him as he hung up and looked at her. "Your Saints won't be able to save you this time."

…

Daryl growled and tested the ropes keeping him tied down to the chair in the kitchen. He and Connor were back to back, Connor facing the living room, Daryl had to go off sound alone to try and figure out what was going on. He'd just promised the night before that he would keep her safe. Well he was doing a real fucking good job of that. The Russians and Italians were on their way, and they were going to kill her unless he and Connor could stop them. The problem was, they couldn't try to stop them with men pointing guns at them and tied to chairs. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this one.

"She's a sexy little thing," they heard one of the Italians say from the living room. Daryl and Connor both froze, looking towards the living room. "Think the bosses would mind if we had a little fun?"

"Don't you fucking touch me," Beth spat. Daryl smirked a bit, even in the situation she was she was still a little hell cat. They were smirking, proud of her, until they heard the distinct sound of a hand connecting with flesh. They both knew what that was. That set a fire inside both of them. No one hit a woman, not ever. When they heard her screaming, sounding muffled, they started struggling against the ropes holding them down, not carrying about being shot.

"Knock it off you two," one of the Russian's said, punching Connor hard.

"Fuck you," Daryl growled, kicking him, getting punched himself. The boys didn't care what happened to them; they had to get to Beth. The Russian kicked Connor hard, the full weight of his leg connecting with the chair. The arm of the chair broke and Connor's hand was free. He grabbed the gun off the Russian and shot him. Both of them were thankful for the silencer. While he shot the other man he grabbed a knife and cut Daryl free. Daryl grabbed the gun off of the dead Italian and looked at Connor. Hearing the commotion others came in, guns drawn. As long as they were away from Beth the boys didn't care.

The firefight started, Connor and Daryl going back to back, arms outstretched as they shot at the Italians and Russians trying to kill them. For being in mobs, they were all terrible shots. It didn't take the boys long to work through it, even though they both did take another bullet. Daryl stepped over the dead men in the kitchen and ran into the living room, gun up. The Italian who seemed to be in charge of everything was standing behind Beth, a knife against her throat.

"I suggest you let her go," Daryl growled.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" he asked. Beth was shaking, tape had been put over her mouth but she locked eyes with Daryl and wouldn't look away. "I think we'll just stand here until my boss shows up to deal with you. It shouldn't be hard to kill you." He smirked a little bit.

Connor and Daryl looked at each other, trying to come up with a plan. They didn't have to. Before they knew what was going on, Beth head butted the Italian, breaking his nose. The knife fell from his hand as he grabbed it, swearing in Italian. Connor grabbed him by the back of the suit and dragged him to the center of the room, putting him on his knees. They stood behind him, their guns to the back of his head. "And shepherds we shall be. For Thee my lord for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand; our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We shall flow a river forth unto Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

Once he dropped dead Connor ran behind Beth and cut her free while Daryl gently released the tape from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him; holding him close and he had to remember why she was naked again and focus on getting them out. Connor grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders before running around the house grabbing everything he could.

"Are you okay?" Daryl asked, looking at Beth, tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes pulling the blanket closer around herself.

Daryl took the clothes Connor handed him and shook his head. "Don't you apologize, this ain't your fault." He turned his back as she got dressed. "They touch you?" he asked, waiting for her to get dressed.

"No," she whispered.

"Good." Daryl took two of the bags Connor handed him and guided her out of the house and into the car. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to look her over, really make sure she was okay but they needed to get out of there before the bosses showed up. "Where are we going?" he asked, looking at Connor as he drove them away from the cabin.

"Merle's," Connor answered, pulling onto the highway. He glanced in the mirror at Beth. She was curled up on the back seat, staring out of the window. Daryl knew she was getting ready to shut down again, but he couldn't do anything about that right now. He wished he could, but until they were safe at Merle's he didn't know what he could do, not in the car, not with Connor. He loved his brother, more than anything, but he knew Beth wouldn't want to talk in front of him. It was his own damn fault for getting her into this. He was the one who had grabbed her from her home and thrown her into this. He was a classic asshole. He sighed and rubbed his face, lighting up a cigarette as Connor drove them to their cousin's house.


	5. Chapter 5

The Saints

Chapter 5

They'd only been on the road for a few minutes before Beth moved. She started looking through the bags for the medical supplies. Once she'd found them she climbed into the middle again, perching herself on the console and started to patch up Connor, her back to Daryl. He didn't know what to say or what he could do to make any of this better for her. He wished he could go back in time, take it all back, never take her, but now she was here, and in the middle of all of this. Connor thanked her softly as she turned around on the console, facing Daryl. He growled, darkly, lowly, when he saw the bruise on her face from where she'd been slapped.

She flinched away from him and he felt worse. Slowly she relaxed again and started to look at the wound on his right shoulder. She huffed when she couldn't look at it right and slid off the center console so she was sitting in his lap, straddling him. Daryl tensed up but didn't say anything, or miss the smirk Connor shot at him. He tried to ignore the way she felt on his lap, the way her hands felt against his skin, the way her eyes were concentrated on him, fierce and intense.

She quickly stitched him up and covered the wound with a bandage before jumping into the back seat again. They still weren't talking to each other. Connor pulled into Merle's driveway and they found their cousin outside, working on his motorcycle. He looked up, wiping his hands as they climbed out of the car. "Well, ain't this a surprise?" he asked, hugging them both. "Been a while."

Connor nodded his head. "Aye, do you mind if we hang out for a bit?" he asked.

Merle shook his head and eyed Beth. "Course not. Who's she?" he asked as he grabbed the bags out of the back. Daryl went over and took them from her.

"A friend," Daryl assured him, leading her inside. "There's a room down the hall on the left," he told her, handing her the bag with all of her things inside of it. She didn't say a word as she took the bag and walked down the hall. Daryl sighed and ran his hand through his hair, following her back. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I just want to sleep."

Daryl nodded his head and slowly walked out, closing the door behind him. He rubbed his face as he walked back to the living room where Connor was filling Merle in on everything that had happened. "So you kidnapped a girl, and now you're supposed to be protecting her?" Merle asked.

Connor nodded his head. "That about sums it up, yeah." He sighed and lit a cigarette, handing it to Daryl as he sat down. "What could we do, we couldn't just let her die, it's sort of our fault she's here."

Merle sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, what are you gonna do now?"

Daryl took a long hit from his cigarette. "We have two choices; either we get out of the country, or we kill 'em all."

Merle sighed and grabbed three beers from the fridge. "Well, let's face it; you two ain't gonna just leave the country and let them Italians and Russians run around." He sighed, leaning back in his chair and lighting his own cigarette. "Whatever you guys need, I got your backs."

Connor and Daryl both nodded, thanking him. "We're going to have to take them down at the same time. If they're working together, that shouldn't be hard to do…"

…

Beth could hear them talking, they were planning to go to war with the Italians and the Russians and she didn't like it; not one bit. Connor and Daryl had saved her life twice now. Once back at the apartment, and again today when the Russians and Italians had attacked the house. She couldn't let them risk their lives again, not for her; especially now that she realized she was in love with Daryl. How could she not be? He'd risked his life for hers twice, taken bullets for her, twice. He was always making sure she was alright; that she had what she needed, always taking care of her, and the way he'd acted when he'd seen the bruise on her face? It had been game over from there.

She curled up into a ball and tried to talk herself out of it, tried to convince herself that falling for Daryl was a bad idea. But, for ever reason her brain came up with one reason it was a bad idea, her heart came up with two reasons why it was a good idea. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was in too deep now; there was no way she was going to get out of this one. She laid there and thought about everything that had happened that had led to this point.

She was conflicted. How could she be happy? How could she admit that she was in love with someone when her family was dead, and she was the next target? How could she even tell Daryl how she felt when he was getting ready to go to war with the Russian and Italians mobs to keep her safe? She couldn't put that weight on his shoulders. She knew that he blamed himself for getting her into this mess, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that she'd be dead if it wasn't for him. The Russians and Italians still would have found out about her father and killed them all. She'd be six feet under if Daryl hadn't kidnapped her. Stockholm syndrome or no, she was in love with Daryl.

Later, after she'd heard their voices get replaced by the television, he knocked on the door and slowly walked into the room. "Just came to see if you needed anything." He slowly walked over to the bed as she sat up.

Beth shook her head, looking up at him as he stared down at her with those blue diamond eyes. "No," she said softly, sitting up on her knees. She bit her lip, wondering if this was a good idea. He watched her as she slowly reached up and cupped his face in her hands, leaning in and kissing him. She could feel him starting to kiss back; she took that as a good sign, especially when his arms encircled his waist. She pressed against him, moaning softly. That seemed to snap him out of it. He pulled away and ran a hand through his hair as he back against the wall. "Daryl?"

He shook his head. "We can't." He turned and left, letting the door click shut behind him. Beth sighed and curled up on the bed again staring at the wall. She was such an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

The Saints

Chapter 6

Sitting up in bed, Beth looked around. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She'd made up her mind last night, she wasn't going to let Connor and Daryl take the fall for her, she wasn't going to let them get hurt. Not when she could do something about it. She quickly got dressed and headed out into the living room. The television was still on from the night before. Connor and Daryl were passed out on the couch, Daryl's head on his brother's shoulder and Merle was passed out in his chair. Beth smiled a little and grabbed the bag with her things in it. She quietly moved around the house looking for paper and a pen.

She flinched when she pulled out a drawer in the kitchen and made a lot of noise. She looked over into the living room. Merle rolled over in his chair a little, but none of them woke up. She sighed and pulled out an small notebook and found a pen near the fridge. She quickly wrote a note down and picked up her bag, and Connor's phone. She left the note on top of Daryl's cigarettes before walking out of the house, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She wasn't going to let them die for her. She started walking back into the city while she dialed her father's cell phone number. If these crime bosses had half of a brain, they would still have it. A deep Russian voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm ready to give myself up." Beth turned down another street, looking for a bench to sit on as she got closer and closer to the park.

She heard the Russian laugh. "You're a smart girl. Where are you?"

"I'll tell you, only if you make me one promise."

He sighed and she head him snap his fingers. "Let's hear the dead girl's demands."

Beth glared at the ground as she walked. "You leave Connor and Daryl alone. I'm going to let you come get me; they don't even know I left. Leave them alone, and you can have me."

There was a long silence on the phone and Beth bit her lip, thinking maybe they wouldn't buy it. "Alright," he agreed. "The Saints won't be touched. Now where are you my little bird?"

Beth looked up and sighed. "The south side of the park on a bench near the entrance." She hung up the phone and waited. Before long, everything was going to be over and she was okay with that. Connor and Daryl could get out of the country now, they'd be safe. She smiled a little. She knew what was going to happen to her, but as long as they were safe, she didn't care. Beth looked up when the shiny black Cadillac with tinted windows pulled up. A rather terrifying looking man stepped out and opened up the back door. Beth grabbed her bag and climbed into the car.

…

Daryl groaned as he rolled off of Connor's shoulder and let his head fall on the opposite arm rest. It was too damn early. He blindly reached for his cigarettes. When his hand brushed the piece of paper he frowned and picked it up, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, waiting for them to clear before he read it.

_Daryl, I'm sorry. I couldn't let you die for me; you've already been shot twice because of me. I'll be fine, really. Tell Connor I'm sorry about his phone. I love you… Beth._

"Fuck!" Daryl punched Connor awake and kicked Merle as he went to the kitchen and put their bag of guns on the table, loading them.

"What's going on?" Connor asked, slowly sitting up on the couch.

"Beth, she left." He handed Connor the note as he came into the kitchen.

"Christ," Connor swore, running a hand through his hair. He and Merle started to help him load up their weapons. Daryl was in a panic. He wasn't about to let her die, not after everything they'd been through, not after she'd told him she loved him. It might be on paper, but she'd still said it. He was going to kill everyone in there and get her out. Fuck, he should have been paying more attention. She never should have gotten out of the damn house.

Once the guns were loaded up they all piled into Connor's car. Daryl pulled out his phone and called Smecker. "Hello?"

"It's Daryl, we need some help." He grabbed Beth's note and turned it over, taking a pen from the glove box. "Beth took off this morning to turn herself in to the mafiasos. I need to know where they are."

Smecker swore on the other end of the phone. "Hold on." Daryl heard some papers shuffling around and some folders being thrown. "Right here, they're at the Hilton, top penthouse suite."

"Thanks." Daryl wrote it down and handed the paper to Connor so he knew where to go.

"Do you boys need backup?"

"Nah, we got this." He hung up the phone and tucked it into his pocket. Connor looked at him. "This is my fault."

"Beat yourself up later," Merle growled from the back seat. "Let's get blondie out of there before we start feeling sorry for ourselves."

Daryl sighed and nodded his head. He knew they were going into a shit storm, walking right into it. But they didn't have a choice anymore. They had to get Beth out. She wasn't going to die for them. That wasn't an option. He didn't know what was going to happen, didn't know if any of them were going to make it out alive. Chances were slim that they were going to make it out without even getting shot. He knew they were all going to take a bullet. They could live with that, they'd been shot before, they'd be shot again. What he couldn't live with was Beth dying. Not for his worthless piece of shit ass.

He glared out the window as Connor drove back into the city. _I'm comin' Beth, just hold on._


	7. Chapter 7

The Saints

Chapter 7

Chewing her lip nervously in the elevator up, Beth looked between the two men who'd picked her up. One was Russian, the other Italian; it looked like they were still working together. She knew what was going to happen when they got to that hotel room. They were going to kill her. She didn't have any delusions about getting rescued. If Daryl was smart, he'd stay away. She jumped when the bell of the elevator went off and the doors slide open. The Russian pushed her out of the elevator and guided her down the hall to a door. He knocked three times and waited. The door slowly swung open and Beth was pushed inside, two men were standing in the middle of the room, on either side of a chair. She swallowed hard as she was pulled to a stop, just in front of them.

"Good morning, Miss Greene," the Italian spoke. "I'm Cosimo Russo, and this lovely oaf of a man is Karol Ivanov, we've been looking for you." He snapped his fingers and Beth was roughly grabbed and spun around, forced into the chair.

"Hey! What's going on?" she demanded as he arms were roughly pulled behind her and tied to the back of the chair, her ankles tied to the legs. She glared up at Cosimo. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. She'd been hoping they'd just kill her and leave, but now she was starting to think she'd made a terrible mistake.

Karol laughed as a rag was forced into her mouth and covered with duct tape. "We're going to kill you, don't worry about that," he told her, kneeling in front of her and lighting a cigarette. "But, we're going to wait for your Saints to get here, and then, we're going to kill them." Beth shook her head, tears starting to prick her eyes as she realized what she'd done. Cosimo and Karol laughed at her vain attempts to get away.

"They won't let an innocent die," Cosimo pointed out. "They probably already know you're gone and are already on their way here." He smirked and lit a cigar, taking a drink from his glass. "All we have to do is wait now, once they're dead, we'll kill you." They walked to the couch behind her and sat down, content to wait.

Beth was an idiot. Of course they'd come for her. She'd been stupid to think they wouldn't, and now, because of her they were going to die, the one thing she didn't want to happen. Tears fell from her eyes as she let her head fall forward on her shoulders. Daryl was going to die, and it was all her fault. How was she going to sit here and watch them die? Because of her? She shook her head, trying to get her mind clear. There had to be something she could do. Somehow she could get out. She tried, over and over again, to pull her hands from the ropes holding her arms to the chair, but she got caught. One of the men in the room stomped on her wrists and Beth let out a cry of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping against hope that somehow Connor and Daryl knew they'd be waiting for them, that they'd have a plan. She'd break into a million pieces if Daryl died.

…

Connor pulled the car up to the front of the hotel and parked. Daryl stared up at it and sighed, looking at the room number one more time. "So, what's the plan?" Merle asked.

Daryl and Connor looked at each other. "Dunno," Connor admitted. "We don't usually have one."

Daryl rolled his eyes. That was the truth, they usually just went in, guns blazing, and hoped for the best, but now, now they had to make sure that Beth stayed alive. "Well that's fuckin' perfect," Merle complained. He sighed and rubbed his head. "I'll go in and pull the fire alarm, maybe that'll get a few of those bastards out."

Connor and Daryl nodded. It was their best shot, and their only idea. They climbed from the car, making sure their guns were hidden under their coats as they walked inside. The three of them climbed into the elevator and Connor pushed the button for the top floor. Nerves were twisting Daryl's stomach into a knot as he stared at the floor, trying to calm himself down. If Beth was hurt, or worse, those bastards were going to wish they'd never been born, there would be no merciful death for them. He'd make it slow, painful. If she was dead, he was going to lose it. Connor knew that too. His brother put an arm on his shoulder. "Have a little faith," he told him.

Daryl sighed and nodded his head, looking up when the doors slid open. They slowly walked down the hall, Merle waiting at the other end to pull the alarm. Connor and Daryl took their places on each side of the door. Connor looked down the hall, nodding his head at Merle. Their cousin pulled the switch and alarms sounded. The door opened and one man poked his head out as people ran from their rooms. Daryl knew this was the best they were going to get. He put a bullet into his head and stepped over the dead body, Connor and Merle following him into the room.

They didn't think, they just shot, Daryl tried to ignore Beth in the middle of the room, gagged and tied to a chair, tears streaming down her face. He couldn't think about her, couldn't look at her. Merle swore beside him as he took a bullet to the leg, his knee giving out. He kept shooting, taking out the man that'd shot him. Daryl kept his eyes on the targets. It looked to him like the bosses were hiding behind the couch. God, if they had to shoot at them for ten fuckin' minutes he wasn't going to be happy. "Son of a bitch," Daryl swore, feeling the sharp bite of a bullet digging into his hip. He hissed and kept shooting, his eyes momentarily leaving the fray when he heard Connor swear, getting hit in the leg.

Daryl growled, feeling another bullet hit his shoulder, but they didn't stop shooting. When their guns ran out, they grabbed more and kept shooting. Soon enough, bloody and beaten, only the bosses were left. Connor and Daryl grunted as they walked behind the couch and forced them into the center of the room, in front of Beth while Merle walked around and started to collect guns and money.

The boys pressed the barrels of their guns against the Russian and the Italian's heads. "And shepherds we shall be, for Thee my Lord for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand; our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We shall flow a river forth unto Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

Daryl put his gun away and walked over their dead bodies and knelt in front of Beth. She was shaking and staring at him, tears flowing from her eyes. "S'alright," he told her, reaching around behind her and cutting her hands free. She pulled the tape off and pulled the rag from her mouth as he cut the ropes around her ankles. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Daryl," she choked out, her hands going to her hip. Daryl's eyes landed on her hands and saw the blood pooling, soaking her clothes and staining her porcelain skin. Fear flooded through him. Beth had been shot.


	8. Chapter 8

The Saints

Chapter 8

Daryl swore as Beth fell into his arms, her body weak from the loss of blood. "Get her outta here, I got clean up," Merle told him as he started to look over the bodies. Greenly, Dolly, and Duffy were on their way to help him.

Daryl nodded his head and followed Connor back down to the car, keeping his eyes on Beth. As long as she was still breathing they were okay. "Beth?" He carefully got into the back of the car, holding her as Connor sped away from the hotel and headed back to Merle's calling up Smecker and Bloom. Beth slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Gotta stay with me, sweet girl," he told her, moving her hair from her face.

"Weren't supposed to come," she said softly, letting her eyes close again, wincing as pain went through her. "Should'a stayed away."

Daryl smiled a bit. "C'mon, you know me better than that," he teased. He sighed and held on as Connor all but drifted the car. "You wanna watch what you're doin'?" he snapped.

"How about you fuckin' drive next time?" Connor snapped.

They glared at each other through the rear view mirror before sighing, Connor looking back at the road and Daryl back at Beth. Tensions were running high for everyone. Both boys cared about Beth and they were both worried. Daryl glanced up as Connor pulled the car to a stop back at Merle's. Smecker and Bloom were waiting for them. Connor opened up the door as Daryl carefully got out with Beth. "See, we're gonna get you patched up," he told her as he carried her inside.

"Put her on the table, boys," Smecker told them as he and Bloom pulled on a pair of gloves. Daryl gently laid Beth out on the table and stepped aside so Bloom could start working on her. "Alright, let the lady work; let me see what we're dealing with here." Smecker forced the boys into chairs as he started to work on their wounds.

"How is she?" Daryl asked, looking over at Beth who looked like she'd passed out. He winced when Smecker dug around for a bullet in his skin.

Bloom sighed and pulled out the tools she would need to stitch up Beth. "She's just passed out, don't you worry your pretty Irish head." She looked at Daryl and smiled. "It's not fatal, she'll be okay."

Daryl sighed a breath of relief and let his head fall back on his shoulders. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she'd died. Connor was right, things were complicated now. He loved Beth, he wasn't stupid enough to think that it was anything else. He knew what it was. The problem was that he knew he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't ask her to live this life where she would be in constant danger. Hell, he didn't even want this life half the time. "You boys wanna tell us what happened?" Smecker asked.

Connor rubbed his face and grabbed a few beers from the fridge, passing them around as Daryl gently picked up Beth and carried her down the hall to the bedroom, laying her out on the sheets. He sighed and kissed her head as he tucked her in. God, he was going to miss her when he had to say goodbye. He slowly walked out of the room and made his way back to the kitchen. "So, we went in, guns blazin'." Connor was telling them what happened. "We hadn't known she'd been shot until after."

Smecker sighed and rubbed his face. "I think you two better get out of the country, go back home for a bit. The sooner the better."

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Beth." Daryl wasn't going to just disappear on her. Not after everything he'd put the poor girl through. He was an ass, but he wasn't that much of one. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I can't leave until I talk to her."

Connor nodded his head. "Aye, he's right. We brought her into this, she deserves an explanation and to know what's going on."

Bloom sighed and crossed her arms, looking at Smecker. "Alright, say goodbye to your girlfriend, we're going to start making arrangements to get you out of the country by the end of the week." Daryl nodded his head and got up, taking his beer and going back to Beth's room. He pulled up a chair and sat in it, content to wait all night for her to open those baby blues. God, why did his chest hurt so much?

…

Beth's whole body felt like it was on fire and there was a throbbing in her head that felt like she was standing too close to a speaker system at a Bon Jovi concert. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in the spare room at Merle's house. She tried to remember how she'd gotten there. The last thing she really remembered was the hotel room with the Italians and the Russians. A sharp pain in her side had the memory coming back. Daryl and Connor and Merle had all come for her, and they'd all been shot, she'd been shot. She slowly looked around and saw Daryl, asleep in a chair he'd pulled up beside the bed.

Her heart melted a little. How could it not? She knew Daryl blamed himself for everything that had happened to her, but she didn't blame him. Not for any of it. He and his brother had risked their own lives, three times now to save her. It just made her love him even more. She reached over slowly and tapped his shoulder. "Daryl?" she called out softly, not wanting to scare him. He groaned a little and rolled his head on his shoulder, cracking his neck. Beth smiled and looked at him. "Hey there."

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm sore, but I'm okay." She blushed a little and hid her eyes behind her hair, looking down at her lap. "Uhm, thank you, you know, for coming to get me."

Daryl reached over and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He gave her that sad, puppy dog smile. "I'll always come for you."

Beth stared at him as butterflies created a whirlwind inside her tummy and she licked her lips slowly, staring at his. She didn't know who moved first, didn't care. One minute they were staring at each other, the next they were kissing. She loved the way he tasted, like cheap beer and cigarettes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers flirting with the ends of his hair at his nape. He moaned into the kiss and moved so he was kneeling on the bed, his hand cupping her fact, the other wrapping around her good hip. They pulled away slowly, looking at each other.

She smiled and rested her head against his. "I think I might love you," she whispered, not caring about the fear of rejection that was threatening to swallow her up.

He chuckled a bit and picked her up gently. "Good, cause I think I might love you too." He carried her out to the kitchen where Connor was smoking and drinking with Agent Smecker and Agent Bloom, there were three cops there and Merle was back too.

"How's the patient?" Merle asked as Daryl gently set her on the table.

"I'm okay." She smiled and picked up a piece of pizza, not caring that it's about all she'd been eating since everything had started. "Thanks, by the way." She looked at Connor and Merle.

Both of them nodded their heads before Smecker sighed. "We've got a plane ready to take you back to Ireland. It leaves tomorrow morning at three."

Beth tensed and looked at Daryl. They were leaving? Going back to Ireland? He laced his fingers with hers and nodded his head a bit. He knew she didn't want him to leave her. "I'm not goin', you know as well as I do that another boss is gonna come along and come after Beth. I ain't leaving her unprotected."

Bloom smiled a little and pulled out three fake passports. "We figured as much." She slide them over and with shaking hands Beth slowly picked up the one that had her name on it.

She didn't know what to say, what to do. Everything was happening so fast. The only thing she was sure of was that she loved Daryl and she really didn't want to be separated from him. "She can't come to Ireland," Daryl muttered. "The hell she gonna do there?"

Beth looked up at him and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him. She smiled and shook her head. "You're not going without me." She put the passport back down and looked at Connor. "I'll go to Ireland."

Connor sighed and nodded his head, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "Aye, Ireland it is."


	9. Chapter 9

The Saints

Chapter 9

Daryl sighed as Connor pulled the car up to their father's old sheep farm and killed the engine. It had been a long, draining flight and an even longer car ride out into the country where no one would bother them. His whole body was stiff as he climbed out of the car. Connor went to the trunk to get the bags while Daryl opened up the back door and gently pulled Beth out, trying not to wake her as he cradled her in his arms.

She could say whatever she wanted about being okay with this, but a sheep farm in the middle of nowhere, in a foreign country where she didn't know anyone was not the place for her. She'd uprooted her whole life to come here with him and the guilt was getting worse every hour. He carried her inside and back to the bedroom, laying her out in the bed before pulling off her shoes and tucking her in.

He met Connor back in the kitchen and sighed as he looked around. "Home sweet home," he muttered.

Connor clapped him on the shoulder and looked at him. "She's here, safe and alive. That's all that matters. We'll be back in a year or so." Daryl sighed and nodded his head. "No point in worrying about it anymore tonight, let's go get some sleep." Connor and Daryl made their way back to the bedroom they'd shared growing up and climbed into their beds. Connor was pretty much asleep before his head hit the pillow but Daryl couldn't sleep. Couldn't get rid of the guilt eating away at him long enough to let sleep take him. He loved Beth, he was glad she was there with them, glad she was safe, but this wasn't the life he'd wanted for her.

…

Beth smiled up at Connor as he walked into the house, dirty from working in the fields. It looked like they'd spend the day sheering the sheep. "Hungry?" she asked, moving to the kitchen, planning on making him something.

"Starving." He kissed her cheek and picked up his cigarettes, lighting one as he sat at the table. Beth grabbed him a beer from the fridge and handed it to him before pulling out everything she would need to make him a sandwich. "Daryl went on a supply run," he muttered as he took a drink of the beer.

Beth nodded her head, smiling a bit. "Good, I wanted to ask you something." She quickly put his food together and handed it to him before sitting down beside him. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to speak Irish?" She blushed a little when he smirked. "I mean…I know you and Daryl speak a bunch of languages, but I thought…I don't know, maybe if I learned he'd stop feeling so damn guilty all the time"

She hated looking at him and knowing that he was beating himself up about her being there. It had been her choice to come, but he blamed himself for it. She reassured him every day that she was happy, that this was where she wanted to be, but he wouldn't listen to her. He figured she was just saying it to pacify him. Connor nodded his head as he ate and smoked. "Aye, you should learn Irish."

Beth smiled a little looking at him. "You'll teach me?"

He nodded his head and wiped his hands on his dirty jeans. "Basics first, dia duit," he spoke slowly, carefully so she could hear the phonetics and the accent.

"D-dia duit," she repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Hello." Beth smiled and continued to repeat words, saying them over and over again until she got it down. They spent an hour going over basic words, forming small basic sentences. They only stopped when they saw headlights in the window.

"I want to surprise him"

Connor nodded his head. "It'll be our little secret," he promised with a wink. It carried on for weeks. Connor would come back early or send Daryl out for a supply run, or stay up late with Beth, teaching her how to speak Irish, and as the days passed Connor was impressed at how quickly she seemed to pick it up. Before very long, every time they were alone together they spoke nothing but Irish, holding full conversations.

…

Daryl was getting sick of always being the one to go into town. He hated the long drive and hated dealing with people. Connor could go next time. He sighed as he pulled up to the house and grabbed the bags, stepping out of the car. His only saving grace was that he was starting to feel better about Beth being there. She seemed happy, and Daryl was thrilled to see her and Connor getting along so well. Connor looked after her like a sister. He walked into the house, planning on ripping Connor a new one when he heard a woman speaking Irish. He double checked to make sure he hadn't missed a car in the driveway. When he didn't see one he walked into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. Beth was the one speaking Irish. She wasn't perfect at it, her accent could use some work and she tripped over some of the words, but she knew enough to be holding a conversation with Connor.

"_When do you think Daryl will be back_?" she asked.

Connor shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Daryl and smirked. "_Oh, I'm sure he'll be along any time now_." He lifted his beer and swallowed some of it as Daryl slowly, quietly walked into the room. Beth had her back to them, peeling potatoes at the sink. "_Are you worried about him_?" Daryl glared at Connor as he baited Beth.

"_Of course I am. I'm always worried about him_." She sighed a little and reached for another potato.

Daryl reached out and took her wrist into his hand. "_You shouldn't worry about me_," he whispered, kissing her palm. She blushed looking at him.

She faltered back into English. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that you two have been keeping a secret." He smirked and looked over at Connor who just looked away innocently. "Why are you learning Irish?" he asked.


	10. Chapter 10

The Saints

Chapter 10

One year later…

The car pulled up to what was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse down by the docks in Boston, but it wasn't abandoned. A group of rapists and drug dealers liked to hang out there, swapping stories and getting high. They were about to be sent to their creator. Beth climbed out of the back seat, her blonde hair pulled back away from her face and the boys climbed out from the front. They each pulled their guns out and walked up to the door. Beth knocked and put a sweet smile on her face. She looked up at the man who opened the door. She could see the coke on his nose. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Beth smiled and put her gun against his chest, pulling the trigger. "Clean streets," she answered, stepping over his dead body. It didn't take the three of them very long to clear the twelve bodies in the building. Connor walked into the office and pulled out the man who ran the place, pulling him kicking and screaming to the middle of the room. Beth stood in the middle of her boys as they held their guns to the back of his head.

They spoke in perfect unison. "And shepherds we shall be, for Thee my Lord for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We shall flow a river forth unto Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"In Nomeni Patri," Connor said, cocking his gun.

"Et Fili." Daryl followed his lead.

"Spiritus Sancti." Beth and the boys pulled their triggers, watching the man drop dead.

…

Beth woke up and curled deeper into Daryl's chest, kissing his skin as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head. "How'd you like your first night out?" he asked as she pulled the covers a little closer.

She smiled a little and traced the tattoo on his chest. "It was nice." She looked up at him and kissed him. He smirked and cupped her face deepening it. Beth moaned softly into his mouth, tangling her fingers in his hair as his hands ran up and down her body, heating up that fire in her belly.

They jumped apart when Connor cleared his throat, leaning in the doorway. "Like a damn romance novel," he teased. Daryl threw a pillow at him which he caught and tossed back. "Thought you would like to see." He walked in, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. There was a young blonde news reporter out by the warehouse they'd taken down the night before.

"It would appear as though the Saints are back in Boston and ready to clean up the streets. What is baffling the police is the appearance of a third shooter. The last time this was seen was at the court case four years ago. No matter the case, it would appear that the streets of Boston may be a little safer now that they're back."

Daryl reached over and took the remote from Connor turning the televisions off. "We've been back for two nights and they're already praising us." He smirked and shook his head looking at Beth. "Still think you wanna stay?" he asked.

Beth smiled and showed him the diamond ring he'd put on her finger. "I'm not going anywhere baby."


End file.
